<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my desire burning inside of me by wytchgrove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386460">my desire burning inside of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytchgrove/pseuds/wytchgrove'>wytchgrove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for I can’t help, falling in love with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor benverly, Misunderstandings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Song fic, Teenage Losers Club (IT), senior prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytchgrove/pseuds/wytchgrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is senior prom, an event Eddie deemed pointless and superficial, but this time was going to be different. He wanted to ask Richie but then a cheerleader had to beat him to the punch. It is safe to say that Eddie would now be dreading the event with a burning passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for I can’t help, falling in love with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my desire burning inside of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was listening to Open Your Heart by Madonna when I suddenly had the image of Richie lip syncing and dancing all over the top for Eddie while Eddie was sat glumly at prom thrust upon me. I obviously had to write it down and it turned into this, and I listened to the song on repeat for pretty much the whole time I wrote this, I highly recommend listening to it while you read. Doesn't have to be the whole time, even just for the bit when it is featured.</p><p>Also, I struggle with song fics, like having lyrics and storyline alongside, so I hope I pulled it off well enough. This is also my first gay smut I have ever written, ENJOY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie huffed as he stared into his dejected reflection.</p><p>His arms hung at his sides limply, and he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at himself for still putting effort into his appearance for tonight when the person he was putting this effort in <em>for</em> wasn’t even going to appreciate it the way Eddie would want him to.</p><p>His face felt like it had held a permanent frown for the past few weeks leading up to tonight, for a few reasons.</p><p>It is senior prom, an event he already deemed pointless and superficial, but then he had the fun additional layer of being hopelessly in love with one of his closest friends.</p><p>The Losers had already agreed to go as a group, and weren’t going to take dates, but then Ben had asked Bev, and Bill had asked Sarah Walters and then Richie was asked by Mindy Spencer.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t help his hands clenching at that, he had been working up the courage to ask Richie himself, no matter how stupid that idea could be, because he had thought he was getting hints from him in lingering touches, odd stares, he even blushed when Eddie gave him a compliment about his hair one day. He soon realised he had been reading too much into nothing, however, because then Richie waltzed into the clubhouse one Saturday looking like the cat that got the cream and he boasted about Mindy Spencer, Mindy-Spencer-from-the-<em>cheer</em>-squad-Mindy-Spencer, asking him to prom. Eddie’s stomach sunk at that, dejected and feeling like the dumbest fuck, hating himself for getting his hopes up.</p><p>He couldn’t help the shame that washed over him at the perverted thoughts he had projected onto his friend and he felt sick to his stomach. So, he distanced himself from him after that, no more tangling up in the hammock, no more late nights listening to the latest music on Richie’s cassette player, no more shitty banter. He kept him at arm’s length, quite literally.</p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh at his pathetic reflection, his face screwed up as he looked himself over one more time, then he turned away and went downstairs.</p><p>~</p><p>As soon as they arrived Eddie bee lined for the punch with Stan and Mike hot on his heels, while the couples headed straight for the dancefloor.</p><p>Eddie felt like bile was already rising up his oesophagus and he swallowed heavily as he steadied his shaky hands while he poured the punch.</p><p>There were rumours that the football team were going to spike the punch with vodka or some other highly alcoholic spirit tonight, giving Eddie all the more reason to want a cup or two right now.</p><p>He found his way over to a table; Stan and Mike joined him not long after, watching everyone dance around to the cheesy disco music, some ironically, some not so much. They looked like they were having fun.</p><p>That made Eddie’s stomach twist uncomfortably, especially when his eyes landed on Richie, dancing like a maniac with Mindy, spinning her round and jumping, laughing and singing.</p><p>He looked away, but his eyes only fell on Bev and Ben looking at each other with the brightest smiles and hearts in their eyes. He was happy for them but he also couldn’t help the jealousy that rose in him, that Ben could just ask Bev like it was nothing, because his love didn’t have to cross lines and barriers and societies norms for what love should look like.</p><p>He downed his punch in one and went and got himself another, he downed that one as well before refilling and going back to the table.</p><p>Then Bev was dancing over to them, she grabbed Stan and Mike, and she looked over at Eddie, “You better get up here,” she said in her best warning tone.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, and he followed behind her.</p><p>They all danced together as a big group, grabbing each other, spinning around and jumping, their arms waving around themselves, laughing and singing badly along to the songs.</p><p>Bev had hold of Eddie when she spun him and he caught sight of Richie, dancing with Mindy again, she was all over him, and his stomach dropped.</p><p>He danced for one more song but he wasn’t really in the mood anymore, so he went back to the table he had claimed earlier. He noticed his head was starting to feel warm and fuzzy and he realised the football team must have succeeded in spiking the punch.</p><p>He wasn’t sure of how long he had been sitting there when the opening notes of Madonna’s Open Your Heart filled the gymnasium.</p><p>He hadn’t felt more sick. This was one of his and Richie’s favourite songs.</p><p>Then he noticed Richie was turned towards him, a smile gracing his features as he pointed over to Eddie. Eddie frowned back, his eyes wide for a second, and then he saw that Mindy was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>He was dancing his way over to Eddie, slowly, he lip synced exaggeratedly along to the words, over acting with his whole body as he moved closer;</p><p>
  <em>I see you on the street as you walk on by,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me wanna hang my head down and cry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you gave me half the chance you’d see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My desire burning inside of me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you choose to look the other way,</em>
</p><p>The beat picks up for the bridge and Eddie can’t help the smile beaming as he watches Richie.</p><p>He points directly at Eddie when the line <em>you’re something I want don’t try to resist me!</em> Is sung, and Eddie shakes his head and laughs.</p><p>
  <em>Open your heart to me, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hold the lock and you hold the key,</em>
</p><p>He’s getting closer with each line, putting his all into his performance.</p><p>
  <em>Open your heart to me, darling,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll give you love, if you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you turn the keeeey,</em>
</p><p>As he lip syncs the last line, he falls to his knees in front of Eddie spreading his arms on the last word of the chorus and giving it his all, Eddie’s face hurts from the laughter, and he shoves at Richie’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” he says, sounding way too fond, he squashed the part of him that would have instantly regretted it; he found he didn’t actually care right now. He noticed he was still holding a drink and he quickly finished it off. Maybe that had something to do with it.</p><p>Richie’s face was beaming back at him, flushed deliciously from all the dancing, breathing heavily, “That’s why you love me,” he shoots back, grabbing a hold of Eddie’s hand and dragging him up with him.</p><p>He doesn’t let go as they walk over to the crowd, well Eddie is walking while Richie is dancing again, back to performing the song.</p><p>When they’re safely hidden, Eddie lets himself go, singing and dancing their favourite song to each other, he can’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, it had been a while, and then he realised with a jolt it was because he had been ignoring Richie.</p><p>His jaw clenched as he looked up at him now though and he hated himself for the way he had treated Richie lately, it wasn’t his fault that Eddie felt the way he did, and it wasn’t his fault that he was oblivious to it if he didn’t feel the same way.</p><p>The chorus played again and he threw himself into it, pointing at each other when Madonna sang <em>you’ve got the key</em>.</p><p>The notes were building up, it was coming to its climax, and they were gearing themselves up for it, Richie’s eyes twinkling in amusement as they danced.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t try to run, I can keep up with you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing can stop me, from trying,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got to!</em>
</p><p>They spread out their arms and sung their hearts out until the very final notes tricked through the speakers.</p><p>Eddie burst into laughter after that and Richie followed, bent over and gasping for air, Richie’s hand clapped Eddie firmly on the back.</p><p>“Great performance there bud,” he says, beaming ear to ear.</p><p>Eddie looks up at him then, his smile mirroring Richie’s, “Think it was our best yet,” he agrees, huffing a laugh.</p><p>Richie didn’t remove his hand and Eddie felt like he was on fire where it was resting between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Their breathing slowed as they kept their gazes locked, then the familiar notes of the first ritualistic slow dance of the night began, and as if by some shitty curse Mindy appears from nowhere.</p><p>Eddie can say he had honestly forgotten about her and had thought she had ditched Richie, or the other way round.</p><p>Richie drops his hand and Eddie goes cold.</p><p>She grabs for Richie, “Come on, Richie, slow dance tiiime,” she sings softly, tugging him towards her.</p><p>Richie’s eye are dragged away from Eddie’s to hers, but then they shift back to Eddie, he lets out a shaky smile, “Uh-”</p><p>Eddie can’t stand it, “Go dance, I’ve gotta go,” he bites out, and rushes off the dance floor, pushing his way through the lovesick couples that have gathered, he wants to be sick.</p><p>It’s only when he makes outside into the brisk night air and he’s gasping for breath that he realises he had been verging on a panic attack in there as he made his way out as quick as he could, practically sprinting.</p><p>His fingers twitch for the inhaler he no longer uses, he had ditched it years ago, along with all the other medications that his mother had forced down his throat throughout his childhood. Richie whooped loud enough for the whole town to hear when Eddie had chucked that damned inhaler in the bin.</p><p>As he continued to gasp for air, he felt his face burning and his throat closing up, and for a second he really thought that maybe he was wrong for throwing that thing away but then his vision blurred and he felt the tears spill over, and a choked sob left his lips.</p><p>A hand flew up to his mouth to keep the sobs in, and he was running again.</p><p>Not thirty seconds behind him Richie flew through the doors, looking for him.</p><p>His hands flew up to grab his hair, “Fuck!”</p><p>~</p><p>Eddie had barely made it into his room before he heard the familiar sound of stones hitting his window.</p><p>He groaned to himself and rubbed at his face. The tears had stopped a few streets away, too focused on sprinting across town, and to out of breath to cry, but his face was still wet.</p><p>He could only imagine what he looked like.</p><p>He went over to his window, although the last person he wanted to see right now was Richie, despite every fibre of his being actually wanting nothing more.</p><p>Eddie opened it, and sure enough, there was Richie glowing in the moonlight.</p><p>“Eds, can I come up?”</p><p>That made Eddie frown, he never asked.</p><p>He huffed a soft sigh to himself, resigned, and stepped back into the room. Of course Richie could come in, even when his world crashing around him and Richie was the reason behind it, he couldn’t deny him anything.</p><p>He took a few steps back into his room, and was frowning down at the floor with his arms crossed when Richie thumped onto the floor, shutting the window softly behind him.</p><p>“What happened back there? Why’d you run off like that?” Richie cuts straight to it.</p><p>Eddie momentarily clenches his jaw and shuts his eyes, bracing himself, then he looks up and meets Richie’s, “Maybe I just wasn’t in the mood anymore, you know I hate those things,” he ground out, his voice nearing hostile.</p><p>Richie frowns, “I thought you were having fun,” he states.</p><p>“What about your date?” Eddie’s asks and he doesn’t try to hide the bitterness there.</p><p>Richie’s brow rises this time, and he looks at Eddie like he couldn’t believe he was asking him that, “You looked upset, of course I was going to come make sure you were okay,” he says, matter of fact.</p><p>Eddie scoffs, “I’m sure she was happy with that,” he points out. Richie sure made it hard to be angry with him when he pulls stunts like that.</p><p>“Fuck sake, Eddie, what is really going on here? You don’t run off like that because you’re not ‘in the mood anymore’” he makes air quotes, “You looked like you were running <em>away</em>,” he continues, his voice and his expression so perplexed.</p><p>God, why did Richie have to be such an idiot?</p><p>Eddie shakes his head softly to himself and then goes to sit on the bed, looking straight at his desk for a moment, then down at his hands in his lap.</p><p>“Maybe I was,” he says in a small voice without thinking. He put it down to the alcohol loosening up his willingness to ruin everything.</p><p>The silence is oppressive and just as Eddie decides to fuck it and look up at Richie, he feels the bed dipping next to him before he can.</p><p>“Why would you wanna do that?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Eddie’s eyes remain focused on his hands, twisting around each other, “I’m sure it was obvious,”</p><p>“Well, I mean, all that happened was Mindy came over to dance and then…” he drifts off, and Eddie looks up, raising his brows and locking eyes with Richie, his whole face full of confusion, hoping he gets the hint and he doesn’t have to spell it out for him.</p><p>Then his eyes widen with realisation and his mouth drops open in a gasp, “Oh,” is all he can say.</p><p>Eddie nods, looking away, “Yeah, oh,” he couldn’t help the dejection filtering into his voice. He swallows heavily, hoping he wouldn’t break down here in front of Richie, that would be so fucking embarrassing and the last thing he needed.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em>” he says again, and then Eddie looks back at him with a frown, which only deepens when he sees the smile starting to grace Richie’s features.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He smirks, waggling his brows, “<em>Oh</em>, I get it, you were jealous,” he says playfully, teasing.</p><p>Eddie feels his face redden and his frown becomes impossibly deeper, “Fucking hell, fuckwad, do you have to rub it in? I feel shit enough already,” he huffs, looking away.</p><p>Richie scoots closer to Eddie, he places a hand on Eddie’s own, “I think I know how I can make you feel better,” his serious tone has Eddie looking back up at him, still frowning.</p><p>His eyes meet Richie’s, his smile has toned down to a small, soft one, Eddie fell into his eyes, “Wha-”</p><p>Before he can even get one whole word out Richie’s mouth is on his own, Eddie freezes, his eyes blown wide.</p><p>It lasts barely a second before Richie pulls back, gauging his reaction, his eyes searching Eddie’s frozen features.</p><p>Then Eddie’s mind shuts down and he can only act. His hands go up to Richie’s shoulders pulling him back down to his mouth. This time Eddie has a chance to actually feel Richie’s lips on his own, soft and full and delicious.</p><p>He feels like a fire has been lit within him, his brain short circuits and his body moves. Keeping their mouths connected, he manages to situate himself on Richie’s lap, straddling him. His hands stroke up Richie’s chest to his broad shoulders, he had filled out into his height the past year and didn’t that just make Eddie go crazy?</p><p>Then one hand grips the back of Richie’s neck while the other keeps travelling up into his curls, tangling and finding a strong hold there.</p><p>Richie’s own hands fall to his hips, they both keep journeying southward and his fingers firmly grasp his ass cheeks through his trousers.</p><p>Eddie gasps and Richie takes full advantage of his open mouth, his tongue delving in and gliding against Eddie’s own. Eddie moans into the kiss, barely catching his breath.</p><p>The hand in Richie’s hair tightens and Richie moans making Eddie feel satisfied that he can draw that kind of reaction out of Richie.</p><p>Richie’s hands palm Eddie’s ass, and then Eddie finds himself thrusting his hips, his own hardness meeting Richie’s through the fabric, Eddie whimpers into Richie’s mouth and he inhales sharply.</p><p>Eddie thrusts again, and their mouths break away slightly, “R-Richie,” he stutters out, his voice husky and full of want.</p><p>Richie’s mouth trails soft kisses down from the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, down to his neck, where he sucks on his jugular, his teeth biting gently. Eddie’s breath coming out quicker now, in gasps and moans, Richie helps Eddie thrust over and over, their dicks meeting every time and making them sweat with want.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Eds, you drive me crazy,” Richie moans into Eddie’s neck.</p><p>Eddie’s arms wrap around Richie’s shoulders, holding him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Richie, please,” he whimpers out. Then his shaky hands start moving.</p><p>“What do you want, baby?”</p><p>“Clothes, off,” he gets out, only coping with one word sentences and demands at this point.</p><p>Eddie didn’t think he had seen Richie move faster before. It was comforting to know he wanted it as much as Eddie did.</p><p>He gently laid Eddie down on his back on the bed, while he stood and undressed quicker than lightening.</p><p>Then he helped Eddie out of his clothes. Eddie knew he couldn’t stand already, he didn’t know how Richie could but he did know that needed to be rectified immediately.</p><p>The last piece of clothing was flung carelessly to the floor, and then Richie was on him again.</p><p>He kissed him like he might die if he didn’t and Eddie couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>His hands felt all over Richie’s chest, finding that he was already quite hairy there and it turned him on more if that was possible. His fingers glided over Richie’s nipples and he moaned into his mouth, he situated himself between Eddie’s thighs, and thrust his dick against Eddie’s, causing him to keen loudly, breaking the kiss.</p><p>That didn’t faze Richie for his mouth just travelled back down to Eddie’s neck, sucking and biting.</p><p>His hands roamed Eddie’s body in return, grazing his nipples and stroking down his sides, then settling on his hips.</p><p>He hoisted them up slightly, before moving his dick so he could thrust his length between Eddie’s cheeks without penetrating him, his skin sliding over the outside of his hole as he did, teasing the sensitive skin.</p><p>Eddie gasped at the sensory overload he got just from that, his fingers digging into Richie’s shoulders. He could only imagine what it would feel like when they <em>actually </em>did it. </p><p>Richie lifted his head as his hips moved slowly, his glazed eyes meeting Eddie’s, “Is this okay?” he asks softly, one hand stroking down his cheek.</p><p>Eddie nods, “F-Fuck yeah,” he bites out before Richie moves again and he a loud moan escapes him.</p><p>Richie’s mouth is on his as he does, swallowing the sound, he pulls back slightly, with a small smirk, “Don’t want mama K to come barging in, do we? She’d only get jealous,” he jokes.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, and fuck me, dickwad,” he says, surprised he can formulate a sentence at last.</p><p>Richie smirks down at him, his eyes twinkling, “With pleasure, Spaghetti,” he says, and then his lips are on Eddie’s again before he can protest that particular nickname. Fucking hell, even with his legs spread so obscenely, Richie had to crack fucking jokes.</p><p>He moves in earnest, his hips thrusting along Eddie’s faster, Eddie bites his lip to keep from screaming, strangled cries still managing to escape. His thighs wrapped around Richie’s waist, the heels digging into his lower back.</p><p>He dragged his nails down Richie’s back, causing Richie to moan harder than before, and Eddie was beginning to pick up on the hint that that may be a kink of Richie’s, considering how hard he also pulled his hair earlier, eliciting a moan as well.</p><p>He does it again, slightly harder and Richie bites his own lip, his eyes clenched tight and his head dropping down to Eddie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, Eddie,”</p><p>Then his hips are moving faster still, his dick finding perfect friction with Eddie’s cheeks and he spits into one of his hands, then it’s wrapped around Eddie’s dick and Eddie feels like he is seeing stars.</p><p>Richie looks at him in brief satisfaction in drawing out that reaction from Eddie, but then his mouth his open and before Eddie can scream Richie’s mouth on his again.</p><p>A loud, strangled noise escapes, muffled by Richie’s mouth.</p><p>He thrusts his own hips up into Richie’s hand, his nails dig into Richie’s shoulders, then they go up into his hair, gripping so tight he was sure he pulled some strands but Richie moans loudly into his mouth and he moves harder and faster, their hips moving in tandem with each other, finding a rhythm. They were both close.</p><p>Eddie comes first, feeling like his whole mind exploded, his eyes clenched so tight as he screams Richie’s name, unable to stop it this time, and he empties himself all over their stomachs and Richie’s hand.</p><p>He was left gasping and warm and floaty, his limbs heavy and his brain all fuzzy.</p><p>He held Richie close to him as he continued to fuck between Eddie’s cheeks, his thrusts urgent and desperate.</p><p>Then he came, spilling onto Eddie’s dick, he groans Eddie’s name and bites into his neck, his hands caressing Eddie’s hips.</p><p>He falls onto the bed beside Eddie, not wanting to crush him under his weight, especially now he felt so boneless he was a dead weight.</p><p>They both breathe heavily into the dark, feeling better than they ever had in their lives, it made Eddie wonder how he had deprived himself of this for so long.</p><p>Then Richie shifts beside him, he gets up and goes over to the desk, grabbing the baby wipes he knew were there.</p><p>He came back and cleaned them both up. He cleaned himself quickly, and then took his sweet time with Eddie, leaving soft kisses as he went, even on his ass cheeks. He was being so attentive and gentle, treating Eddie like something of precious value as he cleaned and kissed him. Eddie hummed to himself in delight, his eyes feeling heavier by the minute. His chest bloomed with love all over again.</p><p>Then Richie was done, he picked Eddie up and got them both under the covers, he lay down and brought Eddie to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>Eddie’s ear was laying over Richie’s steady heart beat and he breathed a heavy, content sigh.</p><p>While one arm stayed wrapped around Eddie’s torso, holding him to Richie’s chest, the other stroked through his hair.</p><p>“Richie,” he mumbled sleepily into his chest.</p><p>He hummed back in response.</p><p>“I love you,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Then the hair in Eddie’s hand moves, his fingers gliding ever so softly down the side of his face, then they find a hold on his chin and he tilts his face up.</p><p>He’s smiling, one of those genuine beautiful ones, that make you feel like you’re looking into the sun, his eyes are glistening, “I love you too, Eds,” he says back just as quietly, but Eddie can hear how earnest he is being, he can feel the love pouring out of him and wants it all.</p><p>He smiles back and shifts up so he can meet Richie’s lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>He sleeps easier and heavier than he has in months that night. The weight of what he had thought to be a burden falling from his shoulders, and shifting into something that encompasses both of them, holding them close and filling their hearts.</p><p>He knew they had a lot to talk about in the morning, but he wasn’t going to worry himself over it right now. Right now he just wanted to fall into the peace of the moment, just wanted to feel Richie holding him close and safe and secure, like he would be damned if he let him go.</p><p>He breathed out a heavy, content sigh, and fell asleep on Richie’s warm chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>